


Chains Broken

by Pure_Obsession



Series: Masks Discarded [2]
Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Oral Sex, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Smut, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:13:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26171761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pure_Obsession/pseuds/Pure_Obsession
Summary: A series of scenes following the events of Masks Discarded, I highly recommend you read that first.
Relationships: Kurapika/Leorio Paladiknight
Series: Masks Discarded [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1900579
Comments: 8
Kudos: 38





	Chains Broken

**Author's Note:**

> Oops I did it again.  
> This is just a series of scenes following the events of Masks Discarded because I felt like it. I'm going chronological, and it's important to note that the top surgery scene from Masks Discarded takes place roughly a year after the other parts of that story, so I'm going to be covering what happened in between and beyond. Enjoy! 
> 
> Warning: this chapter contains mentions and descriptions of needles and injections. I've marked that scene with a trigger warning, so you can skip it if you like. It's not particularly important, it's just a lot of fluff and comfort.

The day is mild, sunny but not hot, and two men walk side by side down the street, hands clasped. 

It's been a few months since the night they admitted their romantic feelings for each other, and they've managed to fall into an easy rhythm together. 

"Are you excited?" Leorio asks, squeezing Kurapika's hand. The smaller man smiles up at him. 

"Yes." 

They walk quietly for a few more minutes until they reach their destination, a tall apartment building. They walk inside and up the stairs, smiling at each other the whole way. The air is filled with anticipation. 

The last 6 months have been hectic, jumping from one hotel to the next, one job to another. The decision to get their own apartment had not been made lightly, it had involved long discussions, late nights, a couple of arguments, and enough make-up sex to fix every disagreement in a 5 mile radius. 

But now, they're standing in front of the door, hands still holding each other tight. Kurapika reaches into his pocket and withdraws a little silver key with his free hand, looking up at Leorio. 

"Ready?" He asks, a smile tugging at his lips. Leorio squeezes his hand. 

"Ready." 

Kurapika inserts the key into the lock and turns it slowly, before twisting the handle and opening the door wide. 

Suddenly, he's being swept off of his feet and into the air. He yelps as his companion heaves him up and steps over the threshold.

"Hey! What was that for?!" 

Leorio gently sets the smaller man on his feet, giving him a second to get his bearings before kissing him softly. 

"Welcome home." 

~~~~

The apartment is fully furnished, courtesy of the Hunter's Association. 

Which is fantastic because Kurapika can't wait to christen the new place, and even if it hadn't been furnished he would have gladly ravaged his dark haired boyfriend on the fake wood floors. 

Instead, he grabs Leorio's collar and heaves him around toward the couch, shoving him on it and crawling over him quickly, before burying his hands in his dark hair and kissing him like he's drowning. 

Kurapika lost his entire family. His home, everything. He never thought he'd have a place to call his own again, a _person_ to call his own. 

This is his, and he can enjoy it all he likes. 

Leorio moans in surprise, reciprocating with a moment of shocked hesitation. He runs his hands up and down Kurapika's sides, eagerly touching. Leorio has his own lost home, his own dark memories.

This is for both of them. 

It's theirs. 

Kurapika backs off, shucking his pants and tugging at Leorio's. This isn't gentle, it's primal and needy. 

Leorio gladly helps him, too dazed to protest, and nearly _howls_ as Kurapika sits all the way down on his dick in one smooth movement. 

_Fuck_. 

Kurapika throws his head back and moans, raising up and slamming back down. Leorio moans, deep and throaty. 

It doesn't take long, but neither of them seem to mind as Leorio groans, urging Kurapika away so he doesn't cum inside him, but the blonde clamps down with his eyes fiery red and Leorio _howls_

He's quickly assured that, in addition to HRT, he has a birth control implant. They're fine. 

Leorio nearly passes out with Kurapika still on top of him. 

~~~~

**_Tw: Needles, injections_ **

One morning, a month after they've moved in, Leorio walks in on Kurapika in the bathroom. It's become less weird, so he takes the unlocked door as a sign it's okay to enter. 

The blonde jumps, nearly dropping the needle he has poised over his thigh. Leorio pauses, and watches the blonde take a deep breath. 

"Sorry." He says, looking to the counter. There's another needle tip sheathed on the counter next to a small bottle of liquid and an alcohol wipe

_Ah_

Leorio looks to Kurapika, who has put the protective cover back on the needle and is holding the syringe tightly. 

"You okay?" He asks. Kurapika sighs, relaxing a bit. 

"Yeah. It just. Never gets easier. I have to hype myself up every time." He looks sad, and Leorio can only imagine that, knowing Kurapika, even this small thing seems like a weakness to him. 

"Do you want me to do it?" Leorio asks, immediately seeing it as a solution. He's a doctor, he's done hundreds if not thousands of injections between medical school, hunter work, residency, and his career. 

He sees Kurapika contemplate for a second, looking down at the syringe and back up at his boyfriend. He nods mutely, and Leorio moves forward. He slowly takes the syringe from Kurapika, and kneels down next to where he's sat on the toilet. He opens another alcohol wipe and cleans the area before looking up at Kurapika. 

"Eyes open or closed?" He asks. Instead of answering, the Kurta just closes his eyes. Leorio sees it for what it is. Trust.

"Countdown or no?" He asks, carefully pulling the cover from the needle and poising it over the spot he just wiped down. Kurapika shakes his head. Leorio smiles, and breathes in deeply, a silent command for Kurapika to do the same. He does, and they breathe out deeply together. Leorio can feel the muscles ease, and takes his chance, expertly and quickly darting the needle into the skin and pushing the plunger. 

He pulls it back out, using a small piece of tissue to wipe away the pearl of blood there. Kurapika doesn't flinch. 

"All done!" He proclaims, standing up and depositing the used needles into the plastic bag waiting on the counter. Kurapika's eyes open. 

"Wait, it's over?" He asks, seemingly stunned and he examines the injection site. It's slightly red, but otherwise not irritated. "When I do it it always hurts." He says, only slightly pouting. Leorio drops a kiss into his hair, smiling. 

"You didn't go to medical school." 

Kurapika looks up, and stands slowly, wrapping his arms around the taller man and kissing him sweetly. 

"Thank you." 

"Of course." 

**_End TW_ **

~~~~ 

Kurapika wakes slowly, easily. He becomes aware one moment at a time. There's no eye-snapping emergencies to take him from his warm bed here. He's safe. 

They've been living together for nearly nine months, and these mornings never fail to make him smile. 

Long limbs are wrapped around him, heavy and warm. He doesn't bother to open his eyes yet. He can relax. 

He drifts back off, only to wake about an hour later to soft kisses along his skin. 

Kurapika has taken to sleeping shirtless. He can, it's not like anyone in these walls is going to judge him. It's a quiet empowerment, being able to walk around like that without comment from anyone. Someday, maybe soon, he's going to be free, fully, and completely. 

But for now, Leorio, their home? That's his freedom. 

Kurapika grumbles softly, eyes still closed. 

" _Mornin~"_ he mumbles, sleepy and joyful. 

Leorio continues his soft kisses along Kurapika's jaw, hands drifting over Kurapika's abs. He's really filled out, between consistent physical activity and testosterone injections. His body is becoming more his own by the day. 

Carefully, Leorio's lips begin to move down, along his neck and his collarbones. They've recently discovered that Kurapika has quite sensitive nipples. He'll never admit it, but Leorio was the only person he felt comfortable enough with to go there. He knew that Leorio loved him as a man regardless of his body, and loved his body as it was, and as it could be. 

Also, Kurapika had been on testosterone for quite some time, but his sex drive was still crazy high. 

It was refreshing to let himself love those parts of himself again. 

Leorio's lips wrap gently around one nipple, his hand drifting up to gently roll the other one. 

Kurapika moans, gently, not yet wanting to open his eyes. He wants to just feel this. 

Leorio shifts, sitting up so he's straddling Kurapika's thigh. He's completely naked and leaking, and the Kurta can feel the evidence of his arousal. 

His own is quite evident as well. 

In addition to shirtless, Kurapika was naked as the day he was born. 

The night before had been intense, passionate, and exhausting. After cleaning up, the two fell asleep completely naked. 

Now, though, it's sweet and gentle. 

Slowly, Leorio begins to slide down Kurapika's body, leaving kisses along his abs and his hip bones. His breath ghosts over Kurapika's mound, and slowly, he wraps his lips around that hard little nub. 

Kurapika loves having his cock sucked.

He moans, arching back slightly but still keeping his eyes closed. He does that a lot during sex. Leorio doesn't seem to mind. 

Leorio moves lower, pushing Kurapika's thighs up slightly for better access. He gently eases his tongue into Kurapika, rubbing circles into the backs of his thighs with his thumbs.

It's slow, and sweet, but incredibly filthy, and Kurapika comes not even ten minutes later, eyes finally snapping open and he gasps out Leorio's name. 

Leorio grins that shit eating grin, and licks his lips. 

"Good morning." 

~~~~

Kurapika nearly cries as he reads the letter. 

The Hunter's Association has agreed to pay for his top surgery. 

He's nearly bursting with it, happiness and relief. 

Leorio is out with some old friends from medical school, but Kurapika takes a picture of the letter and sends it with the caption ' _finally'_

Half an hour goes by, and he checks his messages. Nothing from Leorio. He tries not to be disappointed. He's probably busy with his friends. But Kurapika can't help it. He's excited, and he wants to share that with the most important person in his life. 

He's pulled out of his thoughts by the door bursting open, and Leorio rushes in, practically jumping on the couch and kissing Kurapika hard.

"I'm so happy for you." He murmurs against Kurapika's lips, and the blonde laughs, pulling away. 

"Did you really come all the way home for this?" He asks, a bit stunned. Leorio pulls a face like the answer is obvious. 

"Of course! This is huge!" 

Kurapika just smiles, swallowing around the lump in his throat. He's never loved anyone this much. 

They celebrate all night, and a few times in the morning. 

~~~~

Kurapika is nervous. It's a subtle thing, and anyone from the outside wouldn't be able to see it. But Leorio sees it. The way his finger twitches, ever so slightly, even as his palms lay relaxed on his lap. 

"Hey," Leorio whispers. Kurapika looks over from where he's sat in the uncomfortable waiting room chair next to Leorio's. "It's gonna be okay." 

It's his pre-op appointment. He's officially 3 weeks from his freedom. He's gotten through the consultations, and the deeply personal questions. But this is the last big step. The next time he enters an appointment, he'll come out with his liberation. 

He's a bit anxious, but nevertheless excited. 

"I know." He whispers back, lifting his hand to cover Leorio's on the armrest. 

" _Kurapika?"_

He squeezes Leorio's hand and takes a deep breath before standing. Leorio follows, holding Kurapika's hand still. He interlocks their fingers and they walk in together. It's all going to be okay. 

~~~~

The day is here. And Kurapika is nervous, again, but this time he's buzzing with excitement, it's a quiet excitement, but it's beautiful. 

The last thing Kurapika sees before he goes under is Leorio, telling him he'll see him on the other side. He drifts off with a smile on his face. 

When he comes to, he feels like he's floating. He opens his eyes slowly, rolling his head to see Leorio. He's passed out on the chair, obviously exhausted. 

He looks to his chest, which is bandaged, but there's a noticeable flatness. He sighs, looking to the ceiling and smiling. 

He drifts back off. 

~~~~

He's in a lot of pain. They went home the next day, and even with pain killers, his body hurt. He had been advised not to use Nen to heal, as the rapid nature of his Nen healing could compromise the tissue. 

He's been in bed all day, and it feels like there's a lead weight on his chest. 

Leorio has been absolutely vital. Kurapika thanks him endlessly for bringing him food, checking his drainage pumps, changing his bandages, and making sure he's drinking water. 

Kurapika is so grateful for him, he could almost cry. 

He hasn't really gotten a chance to be excited yet, as he's been so out of it. But God he feels so nice. This is something he's wanted for years. And he has it. 

~~~~

It had been a long recovery. Kurapika was in pain, but Leorio didn't complain, not once. He cared for his lover, helping with his dressings and showers. 

Then, at long last, the bandages were taken off. 

"Take a look." The doctor said, stepping aside from the mirror on the wall. 

Kurapika gasped, a hand shooting out to grab Leorio's, while the other covered his mouth. 

"Is...is that me?" He asks, so quiet, like the moment could break at any second. 

"Yes. It is. Your body is your own now." 

Kurapika almost cries, looking at his flat chest, faint scars underneath but no less beautiful. 

He kisses Leorio, hard, smiling like a maniac.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

~~~~

When they arrive home from the office, Kurapika gets let it set in. He's free. 

When they enter the apartment, Leorio gently closes the door and pushes Kurapika against it. 

"May I?" He asks, trailing his hand to the hem of Kurapika's shirt. The blonde nods vigorously.

"Please." 

Leorio pushes his shirt up, pulling it over his head, and kisses the scars. 

That one act, sweet and simple, makes him tear up a bit. 

Leorio worships him, kissing and loving the part of him he's despised for so long. It feels strange, but right. 

Leorio leans back up, and kisses his jaw before whispering 

" _I want you to fuck me._ " 

Kurapika's breath catches, and they stumble to the bedroom. 

The prep is careful, but quick. Kurapika straps on the dildo and pushed up Leorio's knees, teasing at his entrance with the head of the silicone toy. 

He's not usually one for dirty talk, but he needs the reassurance. 

"Are you ready? Ready for me to fill you with my cock?" The words feel strange on his tongue but it gives him a strange satisfaction. Leorio moans, closing his eyes. 

"Yes. God, please fuck me. I need you inside me." It's said with lust, but there's a gentler reassurance in his words. 

Kurapika pushes in slowly, leaning over to catch Leorio's lips. It's an awkward angle because the darker haired man is so much taller, but they're both quite flexible, and Kurapika needs to see his eyes. 

When he gives that first experimental thrust, Kurapika quietly rejoices in the fact that his chest doesn't bounce. He feels powerful, in control. 

He thrusts again, and Leorio cries out. 

"Yes God you feel so good inside me- _fuck_!" He cries out as Kurapika hits his prostate, and he does it again. 

"Fuck yes!" Leorio yells out, pushing back on the toy. 

As it goes on Leorio starts babbling. 

"You're so handsome you're so strong fuck _right there_ YES!" 

Kurapika sees him falling apart, and redoubles his efforts. He wraps a hand around Leorio's length, and starts jerking him quickly. 

The dark haired man comes with a shout, and Kurapika smiles. 

This is the happiest he's ever been. 

Afterwards, they lay together, and Leorio giggles. 

"What?" Kurapika asks, knowing a dumb joke is sure to follow. 

"I'm glad you were able to get that off your chest." 

Kurapika hits him with a pillow. 

"No dad jokes!" He insists, laughing all the same. 

"Hey! I'd make a great dad!" 

It's an offhand comment, but Kurapika finds himself thinking about it for weeks after. 

Could they have that? A family? 

He hopes so. 

But for now, Leorio is his family. It's all he needs at this point in his life. 

He's content, for now. 

**Author's Note:**

> And that's the end! Abrupt, I know, but I have another chapter coming 👀. I was gonna do another one shot but I really wanted to post this, so I split it in two, the next chapter is already almost done, so I promise you won't be waiting long. Stay tuned to see that foreshadowing I so obviously threw in there pay off


End file.
